


Giftfic for Bears

by raptormoon



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptormoon/pseuds/raptormoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: something about the busty-bots!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giftfic for Bears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrBybears](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MrBybears).



It hadn’t taken all that long to hack a connection, loop an IP, and create an account.

It had taken considerably longer to take, choose, and upload all of the photos. But the results were worth it. Oh, so worth it.

___

 

“What are you so happy about?” Breakdown asked, just coming off of shift.

Knock Out spun - rather gleefully - around in his chair. “I have admirers!”

Well, yes, but… Breakdown just looked at him, waiting for clarification.

“I,” Knock Out was ever one to oblige an implication, “have created an account on one of the humans’ social media outlets. Mostly I’ve posted photos of myself - in alt-mode, of course! - but occasionally I will write an observation about other vehicles on this planet. I have over three hundred followers already!”

Breakdown continued to just look at him, but there was a bit of incredulity seeping into that silence.

“They rarely ever post anything for themselves, and when they do it’s as good as mumbo jumbo,” Knock Out sniffed. “Obviously, they realize they have nothing to say that can compare to me!”

Finally, Breakdown sighed, and shook his head in defeat.


End file.
